


When Dragons Go North

by Naerya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is Oberyn come again, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dom/sub, Dominant Aegon, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Multi, Orgy, Possessive Rhaenys, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Sub Loras Tyrell, Sub Margaery Tyrell, Sub Sansa, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerya/pseuds/Naerya
Summary: For twelve years Rhaenys Targaryen has been betrothed to Robb Stark in fulfillment of the Pact of Ice and Fire. However when her and her brother Aegon travel North, a certain well hidden bastard catches their eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts).



> Well if anyone decides to click on this, be-forewarned that this is an absolute smut fest. Plot will be present but just enough to build up the anticipation to get everyone naked. Think of this story as an anything goes, no holes barred universe where most characters are bisexual (or maybe it is just the dragons and the Dornish corrupting everyone). Fair amount of heterosexual sex, femslash and slash ahead. 
> 
> Jon/Rhaenys is the main ship but everything else is fair game. 
> 
> Short chapter but this is the prologue. Other chapters will be at the very least double this length.
> 
> Also about Daenerys. Currently I do not know what to do with her. I usually only ship her with Jon but I thought of pairing her with Rhaegar here just to up the incest. Only reason why I don't have a Jon/Rhaenys/Dany is because i have future plans for Dorne. It would be great to here your thoughts regarding her.

**Aegon Targaryen**

 

The sight of the massive grey castle in the distance spurred Aegon to prompt his horse into a gallop. The big destrier surged beneath him and Aegon was quickly outpacing the rest of the royal procession.

“ _Hey!”_ His sister cried from behind him. And Aegon slowed slightly so his sister could draw even. Together they raced across the North’s open country side. He knew their Kingsguard would be annoyed but Aegon found he did not care.

Rhaenys ever competitive pulled ahead of him, her smaller chestnut mount was that of a racing breed. Shorter but lean and powerful, much like his sister. Briefly Aegon delighted in the sight of his sister’s buttocks in her tight breeches before he spurred his mount faster.

They raced all the way to the Winter Town that lay before the castle. Compared any of the towns they had in the south, Winter Town was more a village. Simple wooden homes with smoking chimneys and smallfolk that brimmed with excitement. Their northern escort caught them moments later.

The knight that led them, Ser Rodrick was a stout man with whiskers that made him gave him the look of a two-legged walrus in chainmail and furs. Ser Oswell and Ser Darry were amongst the Northmen and the two white knights looked annoyed. For good reason. They had specifically lectured he and his sister to be cautious this far North. Even sixteen years after the rebellion, the North remained full of opportunist traitors.

His sister had the grace to smile apologetically. Aegon merely shrugged. “An exciting end to a long ride.”

“An arrow to that head of yours would be exciting as well. Though I don’t think you’d like it too much.” Ser Oswell muttered darkly.

“Good Ser the North has more honor than that.” Ser Rodrick said, clearly offended at the Kingsguards dark humor.

Ser Darry merely shook his head. Behind him, Aegon could see his wife’s great carriage crest a hill. He groaned with impatience. “I should have never let her bring that blasted thing.”

Rhaenys snorted. “And where would you have spent your weeks fucking your pretty wife?” That brought a round of laughter from the dour Northmen. It was true however, he had spent much of his time ensuring his wife was properly filled with his seed. And when he was not filling her then he was filling her brother.

“Jealous sister?” Aegon asked with his most charming smile. To any other maiden it would have brought a blush or a nervous giggle, his sister merely rolled her eyes.

“Hardly.” Rhaenys answered. But he knew her words to be false. With the absence of Arianne, Tyene and Nymeria, Rhaenys only had her fingers to satisfy herself. And they were dainty little things, as slim and beautiful as the woman they were attached to. _Robb Stark does not deserve you._ Aegon thought for what must have been the thousandth time. _Best not let the Northmen hear that._

They waited for his wife’s carriage and the rest of their procession. Aegon took the time to glance at the Smallfolk of Winterfell. Pale and plain they seemed to him. Simple as well, they stared back with almost childlike curiosity.  Adults and children alike pointed at his hair and he could hear comments about he and his sister’s skin.

Save for his silver hair, Rhaenys was the more striking of them, that Aegon knew. Her skin had a golden glow from the days spent in their homeland of Dorne and on the isle of Dragonstone and her hair was done in a dark braid that twisted all the way down to her buttocks. She wore more clothes than normal as even in the summer the North still experienced snowfall, but her breeches and coat did not hide that lean and supple body beneath. Just thinking about her wearing her Dornish dresses caused his cock to stiffen. He adjusted himself in the saddle and the smirk Rhaenys flashed him let Aegon know that he had been caught staring.

 _Save it for your wife._ Rhaenys mouthed and then she turned her mare to feed amongst the grass lining the path.

Blessedly it did not take much longer for the carriage to reach them and soon they were proceeding through Winter Town with Ser Rodrick leading. Their squires rang bells and the Paige yelled off their titles but even a fool knew they were coming. This was an event over a hundred years in the making.

 _Fuck the Pact of Ice and Fire._ And he found himself wishing his sister and father thought the same. Long ago he had gotten over the pain of his sister’s rejection but even if she would never have him in her bed, the last he wanted was for her to be stuck in this dreary wasteland for the rest of her days. Rhaenys was of the sun and fire; life and laughter flowed through her. The North did not deserve her.

“You are brooding.” Rhaenys said as they road side by side. The portcullis of the castle was now visible and beyond lay her betrothed. A boy she had been promised to since she was six.

He shrugged. “And, what of it?”

“It is unbecoming of a prince.” Rhaenys answered. Her tone was even but Aegon had known his sister long enough to discern when she was annoyed.

He smiled widely, falsely like a fool. “Satisfied?” He asked.

She glared at him then. The brewing argument was halted before it could begin as they emerged from under the portcullis and crossed the drawbridge spanning the wide moat. To say he was impressed with the castle was an understatement. He had read about Winterfell of course, along with Storm’s End the castle was amongst the oldest structures in the Seven Kingdoms. An outer wall of eight feet high and an inner wall of one hundred feet high sounds impressive in a Maester’s recordings but the sight of the massive grey granite was something else entirely. Guard towers sat on both and the walls were manned with men who stared down at them.

 _If there was a time to avenge the rebellion and the usurper then this would be it. Kill the king’s heir and take his daughter as hostage. What a sound plan._ He thought with a morbid satisfaction. But they passed through the inner wall without incident. Margaery’s carriage just fit through the tunnel and Aegon wondered if the Northmen thought a gilded wheelhouse shaped into a hundred twining roses was as ridiculous as he did.

Waiting for them was Robb Stark… no Lord Robb Stark, his mother and his brood of younger siblings. Gathered around the Starks were the entirety of the castle’s staff. They knelt when he dismounted and Aegon went to help his sister from her horse, but she leapt from the saddle as graceful as a cat. “Show off.” He whispered and then he went to help his wife.

The heir of House Greyjoy announced them. He was lean and handsome and of an age with Aegon. The cocky face on his smile instantly was an instant annoyance however. “Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys of House Targaryen. Princess consort Margaery of House Tyrell…”

Margaery meant to make a statement as well and even though he had seen her this morning, he still stiffened at the sight of her. She wore a fine green dress that was far too thin for this climate and clung to her waist and bust, highlighting the slender form beneath. Her brown hair was down, and her cousins had woven flowers into the locks. A cloak of white roses fell down her back. His wife looked like the maiden herself.

Aegon whispered into her ear, “The castle will be in for quite the shock when such an innocent lady screams like a whore every night.” A fierce blush grew on her face and she sent him a look that was a mix of annoyance and longing. He took her arm in his and together, they approached the Starks.

“Rise.” Aegon commanded. Instinctively he softened his tone.

Robb Stark’s blue eyes met his. “Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.” Aegon clasped his arm.

By custom bread a platter of bread and salt was brought to them. Aegon waited till Robb Stark salted his half of the loaf and then bit into it before doing the same. _Now we are free from some grisly murder. Success._

“My condolences about your father. He was a great man.” Aegon added. The words were a lie, at least on his part. Ned Stark was certainly known for his honor but if his war had been more successful then Aegon and Rhaenys likely would not be alive. _And now we reward his son with a dragon._

A brief look of pain passed across Robb’s Starks, but it was gone before Aegon felt the need to say more consoling words. Rhaenys though laid a comforting hand on Robb’s shoulder and a smile passed across the young Lord’s face. He was two years younger than Aegon, about six inches shorter though more thickly muscled. His auburn hair was bright in the dim northern sun.

Rhaenys had met her betrothed before, on the occasional visits that he and his late father had to the capital but never had she met him in the North. Robb Stark smiled at Rhaenys, full of white teeth and charm. _If you think that alone will be enough to win her over then you are mistaken Stark._

“Please allow me to introduce my family.” said Robb Stark. The first he introduced was his mother, a pretty woman near as striking as her daughter next to her. It was obvious where the Starks had inherited their looks as the matriarch was Auburn haired and blue eyed like four of the five of her children.

Aegon interrupted. “Lady Cat it is a pleasure.” And then he took her hand and laid a kiss across her knuckles. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her and a thrill of delight raced up his spine when the woman’s breath hitched. _How much will the Northmen hate me if I fuck Lord Stark’s widow. Or should I say Lord Stark’s mother. A sister for a mother is a fair trade, I would think._ “Lady Sansa.” Aegon kissed her hand but left out the look he gave her mother. The girl blushed all the same and he was reminded of the kitchen maid who had been his first. “Lord Brandon.” He said next and ruffled the boy’s auburn hair. He looked a younger version of his elder brother. Brown hair and grey eyes greeted him next in line. She was between the age of her sister and brother, eleven or twelve he would guess but the eyes were of a soul much older. She met his gaze and he saw the slightest wrinkle of her nose when he kissed her knuckles. “Lady Arya.”

“Just Arya.” The girl said. And Aegon chuckled. Rhaenys did say this one was her favorite. Her light blue dress was smeared with dirt on the knees and her hair looked recently untangled.

“Just Arya then.” Finally, Aegon greeted the last Stark. He was just a toddler and looked to his elder sister when Aegon held out his hand. After Arya’s prompting their hands shook. “Nice to meet you Lord Rickon.”

And then Aegon introduced his sister and wife. Rhaenys knew all the Starks by letters and had made sure he memorized their names. They tried greeting Rhaenys with the same familiarity as he had done but his sister simply drew each of them into an embrace. Lady Catelyn looked put off, Sansa looked awed, Arya laughed when it was her turn, Bran blushed and Rickon wrapped his arms around Rhaenys with the intent to be carried. Rhaenys did, waving away Lady Catelyn’s apologies.

Margaery exchanged pleasantries with all the Starks and then her and Rhaenys cooed over the toddler in their arms.

Next came the steward’s family and then the castellan’s.  Their Kingsguard were introduced then. Of the seven, they had brought three. Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Jonothor Darry and the newest member Ser Loras Tyrell. The latter looked so splendid in his enameled white armor that the girl, Sansa Stark, looked near ready to faint. Ser Loras looked to him then with an amused expression.

Rickon shifted in Rhaenys arms and then something, or rather someone caught the young boy’s eye. “Jon!” He said and then squirmed from Rhaenys grip and raced away to the crowd to their flank.

“Rickon!” Lady Catelyn scolded but it was too late, her little boy was scooped up in the arms of a boy of medium height.

The North was strong in the boy, dark brown hair with a long face but he had pouting lips and a fine jawline that would made him look akin to some of the pretty boy whores in Old Town. Indigo eyes stared back at Aegon. Briefly there seemed to be a challenge in those eyes and then his gaze dropped as if the boy realized it was not polite to stare directly at royalty. _Indigo eyes._ Aegon realized.

He looked to his sister and she was staring at the boy as well, there was a hunger in her eyes. The boy looked young, perhaps a year younger than Aegon and when he dropped his eyes a curtain of hair nearly shielded his face.

Rhaenys approached the boy who still did not lift his gaze from the grown. “Who are you?” Rhaenys asked.

The boy rose his head, bewilderment clear in his eyes. “I-“

His words were interrupted by Arya. “That’s Jon, he’s our brother.” She had an enthusiastic smile on her face and skipped over to stand by her brother.

“Half-brother.” Sansa corrected. And then look Arya sent her was murderous.

Rhaenys’ brow arched. “Half-brother?”

Robb spoke then. “Jon is my father’s natural son.”

“Oh, a bastard?” Rhaenys asked. Arya frowned deeply and Aegon saw Jon stiffen. Quickly realizing the effect of her words, Rhaenys clarified, “Oh don’t worry Jon. We Dornish _love_ our bastards.”

Aegon did not need to look to his sister to know her intent. _This is rich Stark. Twelve years of a betrothal and my sister wants to fuck your half-brother. And if I’m being honest… so do I._

 

 


	2. The Supportive Brother

**Aegon Targaryen**

Their first day at Winterfell had passed slower than Aegon would have liked. Once their initial pleasantries had been completed the Starks had shown them the way of the castle and their quarters. Winterfell seemed more impressive the more he learned of it. It was several times larger than the Red Keep, thousands of years older with a rich piece of history seemingly coating every brick. Built atop a hot spring, the castle piped the hot water through the walls of the Great Keep and the guest which warmed the halls even in the dead of winter. Three acres of Godswoods were surrounded by the castle, reportedly untouched for thousands of years. And best of all, three of these hot pools were directly accessible from the Guest House where the Starks had seen fit to house them. Aegon fully intended to fuck Margaery and Loras in those waters.

What made the day longer though was his sister. She almost pouted when the bastard did not join them and was silent for most of their walk. Margaery picked up her slack in the conversation and enthralled Lady Catelyn and Sansa with tales of her life in the south. When they saw the little sept that reportedly Lord Eddard had ordered built for his lady wife after he returned from his failed rebellion, Aegon nearly laughed. It was a small squat structure, unadorned and more akin to the septs built for commoners rather than one for a widow of a Lord Paramount.

It was good that Aegon had not laughed for the sight of the insignificant building had brought Lady Stark to tears. She did not weep and apologized for “A woman’s weakness.”

“There is no shame in grief Lady Stark. Lord Stark was a man that deserved to be remembered.” Margaery said sweetly. The flowers were still woven into her pretty braids, white roses like her like cloak and the golden embroidery on her dress brought out the glow of her doe eyes. Briefly Aegon felt guilty for imagining taking his wife in that sept. He had done so at Highgarden’s sept, the largest in the Seven Kingdoms after Oldtown’s and the Sept of Baelor in King’s Landing. Margaery always seemed to have a certain fire in her when her gods could see him dominate her.

“Thank you, my lady.” Catelyn Stark said.  She dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief.

“Lord Stark, did he suffer when he met his end?” Margaery inquired gently. Lady Stark tensed regardless. It was Robb Stark who answered.

“No, my lady. He died quickly with a sword in his hand.” The boy’s voice was heavy.

“Were you there?” Aegon asked. He knew the story as a raven had reached Dragonstone announcing Lord Stark’s death, but he did not know the specifics.

“No.” Robb said and then he added, “But my brother was.” The latter part of the statement was said under his breath.

Aegon raised a brow but did not question further. It would be in bad form to bring up such a traumatic topic on their first day here.

Margaery had the grace to change the subject. “Rhaenys tells me that you have a fondness for lemon cakes Sansa.”

The auburn girl blushed demurely. “Ah yes… they are my favorite.”

Margaery returned the bright smile. “Perfect! We make them a bit differently in Highgarden. Have you ever had one with pomegranate baked in?”

For much of the rest of their walk, the three ladies talked about the delights of the south. They tried pulling his sister into the conversation but Rhaenys said enough words to be polite before going silent. Aegon did not have time to ask his sister what her problem was as Robb Stark proceeded to ask him of all the details of his involvement with fighting pirates on the coast of Tarth. In truth by the time Aegon had set sail to the isle, Lord Tarth’s _daughter_ had killed the leader of the band of pirates and all that remained were broken factions that surrendered on first sight of the Targaryen banner.  

The girl was near as tall as him and could have likely been able to fit his armor. She had been half in love with him as well. Her blush was near enough to make her look comely, though his seed on her cheeks certainly did the trick. Brienne was her name… he only remembered because she sucked cock better than Loras.

Of course, Aegon told Robb none of this and instead orated a tale of fierce fighting on the sea where Ser Barristan had leapt from ship to ship, killing all in his path with Aegon following. The tale drew a knowing smile from both his wife and sister but Aegon kept it believable enough that the Starks bought every word. “…and then I slipped from either blood or water on the deck I could not say. My helm came loose, and I saw the tip of a sword plunging down to my face…” Sansa gasped, and absentmindedly clutched Margaery’s arm. “Before a spray of blood hit my eyes. Ser Barristan saved me then. I owe that old knight my life.”

Hours later Margaery was lying nude beneath him, crying out as he plunged his cock into her wet cunt. There were still a few roses in her hair and the brown locks fanned beneath her. The almost virginal image contrasted with the lewd words leaving her lips.

“Fuck me Aegon.” Margaery whined. Aegon did his best to satisfy her. He lifted one leg over his shoulder while he pushed her other thigh to her chest. Her cunt was exposed to him then, sopping wet as he fucked repeatedly into her.

He was determined to breed her before her returned to the south. It would silence his aunt who complained about not having nieces and nephews that did not see her as a little sister.

_Gods she is beautiful._ He did not think so at first. Her chestnut hair and doe eyes had seemed plain to him, compared to his sister and aunt. But the way she gasped after each thrust or the way her fingers fisted in their sheets as he put her through her paces was intoxicating. Her head turned in submission as he placed bites along the column. Margaery’s legs widened, and her hands clutched his back desperately. He felt her cunt flutter around him in climax and her loud cries were sure to be heard throughout the castle.

“Fill me Aegon.” Her eyebrows wrinkled and then her nails were digging into his skin. “Fill me please.” He bit down hard on her collar and groaned as he sank to the root and honored her request.

Before he could pull out of his wife, there was a knock on the door. Rhaenys entered the room a moment later, without invitation. Loras was behind her, apologizing profusely. “Sorry Aegon, she did not want to wa-“

“Quiet Loras. My little brother knows that I can see him whenever I want.”

Margaery squeaked in embarrassment and made a move to cover herself. Loras’ face quickly grew red and the Kingsguard turned swiftly to face the wall. Aegon resisted his wife’s motion, gripped her hips and buried his cock back into her. That drew gasp from her lips and a light swat to her bottom stilled her entirely. She covered her face with her long brown locks and Aegon merely smiled at his wife and then his sister.

Rhaenys looked radiant as always. Her dress was golden samite, thin with a wrap around her neck, a slit along the thigh and bare shoulders and arms. Every time she moved the jewels in the fabric caught the light and made her skin glimmer. Around her wrist were silver bands, from her ears hung sapphire ears trimmed with diamonds and a ring adorned her elegant right ring finger. His sister was unperturbed by the nudity. Which made sense as whenever they went to Dorne they spent more time nude than clothed.

While Aegon had never had the fortune to enjoy his sister’s body, they both frequently shared a bed with their cousins. The closest Aegon had come to being intimate with Rhaenys was when he was inside Tyene while Nymeria and Arianne double teamed his sister.

“No need to pull out of your wife Aegon when your sister wants to talk to you.” Rhaenys made a face. She was dressed for tonight’s welcoming feast.

Aegon laughed. “I was not planning to sweet sister.” He thrusted lightly into Margaery to prove his point. Margaery released another squeak but predictably her legs parted slightly in invitation. His wife may have acted innocent but every day she proved so otherwise. A year before their wedding, Aegon had visited her in Highgarden and Margaery had sucked him off in their castle’s Great Sept so that he would not forget her. On their honeymoon in Lys, Aegon had made her cousin Elinor clean his seed out of Margaery, all while Loras watched from a corner. The Tyrells seemed born submissive, they were of steward’s blood after all. _I wonder if the Conqueror sampled the Tyrell’s daughters before gifting them Highgarden._ That would be what he would have done.

Rhaenys rolled her eyes. “Loras you can either drop the false modesty act or leave the room. I know you and your sister share my brother.” Loras grew bright red and looked ready to protest but a pointed glare from Rhaenys killed his words before they could be voiced. He took a seat next to Rhaenys.

“To what do I owe this honor of your visit sister?” Aegon asked. He brushed away Margaery’s hair to bare a breast and a bright pink nipple. Aegon dipped his head to capture it between his teeth.

Rhaenys’ face twisted in annoyance. “Can you be serious for once?”

The words stilled his small thrusts and Aegon abandoned his wife’s breast. “Sorry Rhae.”

Rhaenys flopped onto the pillow. “I do not know what to do.”

“Care to elaborate?” Aegon asked.

“Jon.” Rhaenys said. “What do you think of him?”

_Who is Jon?_ Aegon thought.

“Lord Stark’s bastard brother?” Margaery asked. Seemingly over her embarrassment, Margaery was eager to talk to his sister.

Rhaenys nodded. “Him, yes. I have never seen someone so interesting.”

Margaery agreed. “He does have pretty eyes. Like yours Egg.” Her small hand brushed his cheek.

Loras frowned. “He seemed rather plain to me.”

“Jealous brother?” Margaery teased.

“No.” Loras denied but Aegon knew his words were a lie. While Loras did not mind Aegon taking multiple women into his bed, the knight had an extreme jealous streak when it came to men. Ser Daemon Sand was the only exception and only because the knight and Aegon had a habit of stuffing the Kingsguard air-tight when the three of them were together.

“Liar.” Margaery said with a smile. Loras grabbed his sister’s foot and tickled her sole. Margaery laughed and her attempts to squirm away from Loras did wonders to Aegon’s cock.

“Quit it you two.” Aegon groaned. It was hard enough being inside his wife and not taking her while his sister watched. Granted Rhaenys was staring at the ceiling and seemed more lost to her thoughts than paying their display any attention.

“It is not just his eyes. Something about him calls to me, I can’t explain it.” Rhaenys mused.

“He looks nothing like his brothers or sisters for that matter, well except for Arya.” Margaery said.

“She does not have the same eyes though.” Loras said.  

The indigo eyes were queer. As far as Aegon knew only those of Valyrian descent and a few select noble houses in Westeros possessed such color eyes. “Perhaps Lord Stark got a child on a Lyseni camp follower. It would not be the first time a man was tempted.”

“It goes beyond his eyes. When I saw him it felt as if-“ She stopped mid speech and had an embarrassed look on her face.

“As if your world shifted?” Margaery asked. Rhaenys nodded. Aegon resisted rolling his eyes. _Women._

“That is the same way I felt about your brother.” Margaery said sweetly.

Guilt bloomed in Aegon’s chest. _This woman is too perfect._

“I would be careful Princess. Your wedding is in three moons turn and I doubt Lord Stark would appreciate your admiration for his brother.” Loras warned.

_The knight speaks truly sister. The North is not Dorne, I doubt these wolves have learned to share._

“Did you also notice the tension when Robb Stark mentioned his father’s death?” Margaery asked.

Loras nodded. “Both Lady Catelyn and Robb Stark tensed when he mentioned his half-brother being involved.”

“You don’t suppose they blame Jon for his father’s death?” Rhaenys asked. Already Aegon could hear her concern. _You have said three words to him sister. Why is this bastard dominating your attention so much?_

“Stark’s van was ambushed by raiders after a visit to his bannermen, perhaps the bastard failed to protect his father. Or maybe he even conspired to have his father killed. Bastards have done worse-“ The glare Rhaenys sent the Kingsguard sileneced him.

A sudden thought took Aegon. While he was jealous another man had taken his sister’s attention so quickly, he realized that if Rhaenys were to pursue the bastard instead of his trueborn brother then his sister would all but be forced to abandon the North. While the resulting scandal would almost assuredly ruin relations with the North for the next hundred years, Aegon would protect his sister from any true harm from either the Starks or his father. _This Jon Snow might just be a great blessing. Seven hells if he gets a babe on my sister I might just make the lad a Lord. Lord Snow… that does seem to have a nice ring to it. Bastard or not he does have Stark blood as well, father can hardly find grounds to complain. Well except for the lack of bannermen or any political power…_

“I think you should ask the bast… Jon Snow himself.” Aegon schemed. He smiled against his sister’s confusion. “You’ve never had this reaction to a man before Rhaenys, it must mean something.”

“I am surprised you are so supportive Egg.” Rhaenys admitted.

Aegon resisted the urge to say, _“Fuck Robb Stark”_ The last thing he needed was for his sister to resist her urge because she feared he was manipulating her. “I just want to see you happy. My favorite sister deserves happiness.”

“I am your only sister.” Rhaenys deadpanned.

_For now._ Aegon thought. If Daenerys was successful, their father would soon take a second a queen. “Just as well then. My favorite, _only_ sister should be happy.”

Rhaenys answering smile was bright. “Thank you, brother.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and practically skipped out of the room.

“Are you sure that was wise? Princess Rhaenys is smart but she lacks subtly.” Loras questioned.

“Wise? No.” Aegon answered. He slid from tried sliding away from Margaery, but her legs wrapped around his waist preventing his motion. “Fuck.” Aegon groaned.

Loras smiled devilishly at his sister. “Then why did you encourage her?”

“My sister belongs in the south. Falling in love with a bastard can bring her south.” Aegon answered. He spread Margaerys legs and pressed one to her chest. “Loras, you will switch your guard to my sister’s. If your brothers ask why then tell them it is under my orders. When she is with the bastard, make sure to give them appropriate privacy but keep close. I do not want my sister harmed and I want an unbiased opinion on the type of man this bastard is. I intend to soon know if this Jon Snow is worthy of my sister.”

The Kingsguard looked peeved, undoubtedly, he did not like the changing of his guard assignment. It would mean that Aegon would not have the unrestricted access to Loras that he frequently enjoyed. “Yes my prince.” Loras pouted.

Aegon smiled. “Good. Now get undressed, it has been far too long since I have taken you both at the same time.”

This time Aegon slid from Margaery’s cunt. His wife moved to help divest her brother of his armor while Loras dropped obediently to his knees before Aegon. The crown prince slid his cock into the Kingsguard’s hot mouth. Loras’ eyes were golden instead of Margaery’s doe brown but the sight of them looking up at him produced the same reaction. Aegon fucked Loras’ mouth, delighted at the gagging noises that followed. _It pays to be a dragon._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts, questions, suggestions and concerns!
> 
> I hope you guys are liking the Aegon POV's, next chapter will either be a Jon or Rhaenys chapter. And yes there are hints being dropped about Dorne for a reason =)
> 
>  
> 
> Also about Daenerys. Currently I do not know what to do with her. I usually only ship her with Jon but I thought of pairing her with Rhaegar here just to up the incest. Only reason why I don't have a Jon/Rhaenys/Dany is because i have future plans for Dorne. It would be great to here your thoughts regarding her.
> 
> And just to ask are people rooting to see Jon/Aegon action? I know that many of you are here for Jon/Rhaenys and if a lot of people don't want to see Jon/Aegon then I can change it to onesided. 
> 
> Do you want to see more of the Aegon/Margaery/Loras threesome as well?

**Author's Note:**

> Who will get to Jon first?


End file.
